bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Mahashi
Ken Mahashi is a Soul Reaper Lieutenant, he is part of of the Gotei 13 and his Captain is Marechiyo Omaeda. Appearance Ken has black medium spiky hair. He has blue eyes and has a headband round his face. Also, Ken is 5ft11 and weighs 50lbs. For apparel Ken wears the typical Shingami shihakusho without the v neck covered with a white coat that isn't similar to the Captain's coat at all. He has a black kosode that doesn't bother him. Personality Ken is a nice, caring person. And, usually, when his Captain Marechiyo Ōmaeda is giving out stupid orders, Ken usually ignores this order. Because of this, Ken now follows his own rules and doesn't care about other rules. But Ken is really noble towards others and is quite calm and will follow the rules at times if it dignified to him. Sometimes, Ken usually potrays the dark side of him as he is quite frequently, when someone annoys him, he'll threaten to kill them. Ken seems to listen to others and try to understand what they're saying, so he doesn't react way too quick for others to understand. Strangely enough, he hates suprises and seems to get enraged over suprises. This is seen with his fight against June Bernabé that he easily won. Ken seems to act noble, despite not even being one. With this, Ken doesn't care about nobility as he thinks that being a noble will every give you a good boost of your skills as seen when a family approached him and asked him to join. Due to this, all lot of people decided to follow him as disciples. Hating his Captain all lot, he doesn't like his orders and refuses to do them. But, Ken does care for Omaeda and will help him at good times as he see's him as an 'Uncle' he never had as they seem to share all lot. Both of them work together to prove how good Squad 2 really is. His favourite food is any type of beans with any type of fish. History As a child, Ken lived in the Eastern Runkongai district and was in the number 2 district. He was treated as a bi-noble as he wasn't that rich. However, Ken was treated decently by his parents and wasn't in trouble most of the times. Two years later, his parents were killed by a hollow and now he lived on his own, in fear. Ken didn't like to live in the area, but then one of his friends Gonnohyoe Monomonoi told him about the Soul Reaper Academy. Ken had joined the school and started training to become a Soul Reaper. According to himself, Ken found intrest in Shunpo and started learning and training in the art of Shunpo. Others who were in the same class as Kan stared at him at his brilliance. After, he was approaced by a noble family he didn't know the name of and asked to adopt him. Unfortunately, Ken refused the offer and decided to follow is own path. After the event of rejecting a noble family, people began to realise that joining nobles aren't really important, so in only just 7 days, Ken had 7 people following him as disciples and wanted to train under him. When he graduated, they all graduated and joined him at Squad 2. Plot World of the Living arc Ken first appears in the Lieutenant's meeting, he is one of the people that wanted Kanjro and Mashiro to be lieutenants. His reasons are unknown about why he wanted them to become Lieutenants. Rise of the Arrancar Arc Ken sits at the Simulation room, waiting for Rukia to come in. As she enters, Ken watches the fight Kanjiro's fight unbothered and looks at Mashiro. At his and Mashiro's fight, Ken tries to force Mashiro into his Bankai, but fails. As Mashiro tries to slam his Zanpakuto into Ken's, he uses Shunpo and dodges really easily. Then, getting fustrated he uses Nagareboshi, but Mashiro dodges this. Shortly after Mashiro reveals his Bankai, Ken is defeated easily. At the Medical Bay, Ikakku mentions that he got beat by Mashiro and then Ken says that it hurts all lot. As the mentioned Lieutenants come outside the Garganta, Ken, Gasaku, Tatsui and Takiji were waiting. Noticing that Lisa Asana, Adrian Amor and June Bernabé. June goes for him by suprise attacking, but he uses Shunpo to dodge the attack. Getting annoyed, Ken starts to spin her around the area and keeping to smash her face. June tells Ken that she has annoter suprsise but Ken is unimpressed and watches as she goes into her Ressurecion. She starts to punch him, but is still uninjured, she asks him how and he shows his Squad badge, boasting that he is fast and kills her. When Kanjiro sees Pablo Quesada, he starts to run after him and Ken tells him to stop rushing. Tatsui tells Ken not to interfere with his dream and try not to be hasty. Shortly after Nanao's fight with Lucia Ceron, he is lucky that Omaeda isn't there. He also notices that is in trouble but Takiji says that he can do nothing to help. Ken says that the bird is a Zanpakuto, and Nanao asks how it is a Zapnakuto, the bird screeches before she could finish. Ken and Shina jump towards the Fraccion and begin to slaughter them one by one. Ken asks why Squad 9 is appearing on their trip to get rid of the remaining Arrancar. Omaeda tells him that they're there so they can take the Arrancar out. When the Arrancar attack ther, Ken comes into the rescue for Naizen, saving him. When Naizen says that Shuhei should treat him like a kid, he agrees. Then Omaeda asks him to do some chores and he quickly says no. Generations Arc Insid his Squad's barracks, Ken is sitting in the chair and Omaeda approaches him. Ken knowing who Omaeda is, tells him he isn't going to clean up his house. Omeada feeling insulted, tells him that's not it and Ken asks him what. Omaeda tells him about the battle of the generations fight that Matsuo has called. So they made their way there. When it was Kanjiro's turn to fight, Ken was angry as he wanted to fight. Omaeda reassures him and says he can always clean his mansion. Enraged, Ken grabs his captain and punches his 5 times and states that he doesn't want to clean that place ever again. Yachiru's opponent, which was chocolate man, everyone thought that she would lose, including Okkiku. Ken disagreeing with her states that Yachiru is not affected by his reiautsu. Okkiku notices that she's smilling and wonders what she's gonna do. After the Dezimiert Falken had attacked the Seireitei and kidnapped Kanjiro and Mashiro, everyone headed back to their barracks. In their barracks, Ken was with Okiku Asai, walking along a bridge while looking at the new recruits of their squad. Ken says they could make good Seated Officers. But Okiku states they don't know that yet. Omaeda walks in on them, looking at the recruits with Okiku and Ken. Dezimiert Falken Arc Ken appears in the Simulation Room, fihting again Akio Kuno in battle. Ken is already on the winning side by sending fierce attacks him. After, Ken is dodging all of Akio's fierce attacks and thought of a way to attack him. To do this, he used Shunpo to go close to him and punch him the gut. However, Akio dropped his sword using one of his techniques. Even after destroying the shards, Akio stated it wouldn't work, so Ken let them hit him, Powers and Abillities : Ken is quite good at fighting, he is able to keep up with most lieutenants in the Gotei 13 and high ranked Numéro's. Being in the 2nd Division, Ken is able to rapidly kill off opponents quickly using his strengh and speed. With this, he was easily able to fight June Bernabé without her actually touching him with her really strange suprises. : One of Ken's best strengths, he is good at firing Kidō and can cause damage at Captain ranked Shinigami level. According to Takiji, Ken can fire of a Kidō spell 10 times and kill a Captain. Also Ken is capable of firing Kidou without requiring incantation an he just has to say the number or he can just say the name of the spell. When he fires of a Kidou spell, it seems to pretty accurate. Also, Ken can do a skill that not everyone can actually do, he is able to bend his spell round to stop people dodging his attacks, this is quite devestating. Despite this, Ken has to standing still and has to be thinking cleary before firing. : As being in Squad 2, he can use Shunpo quite well and easy. He is able to atleast catch up to Matsuo Asai, who isn't a fan of it. Also, Ken is very quick as he was able to beat Takiji to Rukia. Ken is heavily dependent on Shunpo to take him places quicker, but he does use it. As he is a Shunpo Master, people tend to refuse using it to flee as he'll easily catch up to them. Even before becoming a Soul Reaper, his Shunpo was amired by all lot of family and one had actually asked him to join but he refused. Hakuda Expert: Ken is really profiecent at Hakuda and after seeing Kanjiro's Fuhen Eikyou Sabi technique, Ken has began training to try and learn as. As a member of Squad 2, he is easily good at Hakuda and can seen punches and kicks at an opponent and can even throw them in the air really quick. Enchanced Endurance: Ken is able to withstand almost any attack and is hardly even injured in battle. Even when June cuts him all lot of times, Ken doesn't seem to be hurt at all and isn't properly affected by this. High Spiritual Power: Ken has such high spiritual power at the point that his reaitsu seems to make others fear. Such substianial reaitsu gives Ken the energy to fight and defeat his opponents. All lot of Soul Reapers don't take notice into this as they usually see him as weak. Zanpakutō Miwaku Kyaribā(Enchant Calibur): In it's sealed form, Miwaku Kyaribā is a regular shaped katana the tip in a semi circle shape. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Fill" and Miwaku Kyaribā becomes a red rod and has a golden metal color on the the top. : Shikai Special Ability: Miwaku Kyaribā is a Kidō type Zanpakutō, with actual powers that can effect or enchance a teammate's capabilities and he is able to cause attacks as well. : Chikara Zōkyō: Ken puts his Zanpakutō towards the person his aiming at and enchances their strength. This is really useful when his teammates is lacking in strength and willl let them able to fight. However, if the person has enough strength it decreases their speed. : Supīdoenhansā: Like the same as above but he enchances their speed. With such a technique like this, teammates can run off and have chances to flee from opponents or even use it to quickly defeat one. : Nagareboshi: Ken aims his Zanpakutō at his opponent and sends off Kidō bullets from his Zanpakutō. This is useful as it gives Ken's Zanpakuto attacking capabilities and can let him try to defeat and opponent using his stength. Even with this, opponents can dodge this attack. : Saishū-Tekina Kattodottokirā: Ken would aim his Zanpakutō towards an opponent, he would then shoot dots on the bodies. Ken then turns back and moves his Zanpakutō to air and brings it up and down, killing the opponent. This is quite easy to dodge, but Ken learns that it is and gradualy trains. Quotes (To Omaeda)"I'd rather keep my dignity Captain." Category:Fanon Character Category:2nd Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Shinigami Category:Male